


Falling Down

by HeartoftheWizard



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Dizziness, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mike to the rescue, Sleeping in the office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartoftheWizard/pseuds/HeartoftheWizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey's looking to unwind after a long day at the office, but we all know that can't be allowed to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Down

Harvey stood at his window, wine glass in hand, looking out at the bustling city beneath him. After an exhausting day with an over-controlling client, he thought he deserved a moment of peace.

"Finished."

Harvey could practically hear the smirk in the kid's voice, and was just turning around to dismiss his cocky attitude, when the room suddenly tilted before his eyes. He had no control over his body as he fell sideways, the glass slipping from his hand and hitting the floor. The dark liquid quickly began to absorb into the carpet. The room continued to spin even as he lay stunned.

And then Mike was there, all deer-in-the-headlights, hands extended. Harvey noted with a wince that the knees of the kid's suit were in the puddle of wine.

"Harvey? What's wrong?" asked Mike frantically, as he tried to turn the older man onto his side. Many possibilities raced through his mind. Seizure, heart attack, low blood sugar, anemia- his thoughts came to a stop when Harvey groaned and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Are you okay?" Harvey peered out of one eye to glare up at his idiot associate, but gave up when it refused to stay focused on any one thing. His head felt like a boat stuck in the middle of a storm.

Instead Harvey curled up in the fetal position and mumbled, "Stop moving," to a very confused Mike.

And then it all made sense to the young man, the answer popping into his head.

 _Vertigo_.

"The room is spinning?" Harvey grunted in acknowledgement, not even daring to open his eyes again.

"Even with my eyes closed," he says, covering his closed eyes with his hand. "Like that movie, with Jimmy Stewart."

Mike places a reassuring hand on the lawyers shoulder. "When I was younger, I once got this killer ear infection. Had vertigo for _days_. Thought I was dying," Mike chuckled to himself, tightening his hand around the rigid muscle beneath.

The sun had begun to set and the light outside was growing dimmer.

"Might be best if you could sleep it off, or at least be somewhere more comfortable than the floor," Mike put his arm around Harvey's shoulder to help him up but the man's quick response stopped him.

"I am perfectly fine on the floor."

Mike let out a deep sigh before removing himself Harvey's side.

A very brief panic filled Harvey when he heard Mike's sigh and the warm hand was removed from his arm, but he fought it back and hardened his heart.

 _Not the first time you've had to take care of yourself alone_ , he thinks. _Won't be the last_.

Then his office lights click off and he hears Mike kneeling by his side again.

"I guess we'll just sit on the floor then."

Over the next two hours Mike talks. And talks. And then talks some more.

Which normally would be very irritating, but Harvey is thankful for something to focus on. The shoulder that's digging into the carpet has begun to ache, and he wonders how painful it'll be to uncurl his body.

Mike's still talking though. Kid's now going on about his first kiss, and how it ended with the girl's father storming out of the house with a shotgun in hand.

Harvey starts slowly with his legs. Unfolding them and stretching out. Next, straightening his back.

He cracks an eye open, and thank God, the world has seemed to slow its spinning. Mike is looking down at him with concerned eyes.

Harvey grimaces at the thought.

"Ready for the couch?" the kid asks eager to help. But Harvey brushes off the hands that reach for him. Instead he turns onto his stomach and gets on his hands and knees.

Aside from some minor aches, so far so good.

Mike is hovering beside him, and the 'mother hen' vibes he's getting off the kid are getting on his last nerve. "I've got it," he bites out, and from the corner of his eye sees Mike take a few steps back.

Guilt fills him. The kid's just trying to help, his conscience whispers. But Harvey pushes the emotion back and locks it away.

His legs are somewhat shaky as he begins to rise, so he grabs onto his desk for support. But the second his feet are under him and he's moving upwards, it's as if all the bones in his entire body have disappeared.

He feels himself falling forward and briefly wonders if you can break your nose if you hit carpet face first? And then his rapid descent is halted as he feels arms catch him. He tries to look over at Mike, who is now holding him up, but his eyes are no longer his own and are rolling all over the place.

"Whoa! Let's get you on the couch," Mike says, worry evident in his tone.

Harvey struggles to get his feet back under him but they will not cooperate. He starts when Mike begins to drag him towards the couch, much to his embarrassment.

Room spinning even crazier than before, Harvey lets Mike move him into a comfortable position on the leather cushions. His fist is clenching his gelled back hair, the other gripping the side of the couch to steady himself, when he feels his dress shoes being slipped off. And jerks back slightly when he feels fingers pulling off his tie and unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt.

Pushing Mike away, Harvey looks up questioningly, and watches with satisfaction the kid's face turning red. "Just making sure you're comfy," his associate huffs, shoving his hands back in his pants pockets.

Harvey smirks and closes his eyes again.

It's very late the next time Harvey opens his eyes. He realizes he must have fallen asleep. His bangs are falling into his eyes; he pushes them back in irritation. Squinting to read his watch in the dark, he notices a tuff of hair beside his arm. The events of earlier seep back into his mind.

The vertigo is gone. _Finally_ , he sighs in relief.

Sitting up from the couch, he stretches out the kinks in his back. Harvey looks down at Mike who is passed out on the floor, leaning against the couch with his head at an awkward angle. _That'll hurt in the morning_ , he thinks to himself, but hesitates to do anything.

God forbid the kid thinks he _cares_. He just doesn't want to deal with a grouchy associate in the morning.

Against his better judgment, he gets off the couch (wincing when he hears his knees crack) and shakes the young man's shoulder. Mike blearily opens his eyes, but closes them almost immediately as sleep fights to take over. And wins.

"C'mon, up on the couch," Harvey whispers, pulling Mike up off the floor.

The kid tries to help the best he can in his sleeping state, but for someone so thin, he is in no way light.

Harvey collapses into the chair behind his desk, brushing his bangs back again. Everyone at Pearson Hardman has long since left and the streets outside his window are for the most part bare. He glances one final time at Mike drooling on his couch, before relaxing back into the support of his chair and letting his eyes slip shut.


End file.
